It All Started With A Little Advice : evenberry
by HarryPotterGleek101
Summary: Follow Sam and Rachel as they go through lifes ups and downs. This is totally evenberry 3 and it's a little A.U


**Rachel's P.O.V**

**It All Started With A Little Advice**

"I miss you Rachel and I love you I really do I was stupid for breaking up with you and never forgiving you for what you did. Please...just forgive me?" pleaded Finn. " Of course I forgive you Finn but I'll

never forget what you made me go throug-" Rachel was cut off with harsh almost desperate kiss from Finn. Rachel wanted so desperately to kiss back but she couldn't she wouldn't let him hurt her

again and this kiss it didn't feel right, so she pulled away and ran she didn't look back she didn't want to see the expression on Finn's face. She was just confused...maybe she would talk to him in the

morning or something but right now she just needed to be alone.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Wow I can't believe how awesome New York is. God maybe I should apply for NYU in my college applications thought Sam as he walked down the beautiful streets of Broadway. That was when he

saw the petite brunette with one of the most powerful voices that he had ever heard crying. Now, normally he would just walk away and let the girl figure out her problems by herself. But today he felt

different he didn't know whether if it was the beautiful streets of New York or just his good heart that intrigued him to and help the girl, but whatever it was he went towards her and finally sat down

next to her. " Hey Rachel what's wrong why are you crying?". Okay thought Sam this is way more awkward then I had pictured it in my head. But it was too late to go back now so he waited for her

to say something. " OH hi Sam, what are you still doing here I thought everyone went back to the Hotel after all tomorrow is Nationals. And if we don't have a good night's sleep then our

performances won't be as good. And now I realize that you must be thinking that I am a hypocrite for lecturing you about going to bed early before a big day when I myself is staying up late but you

see I have my personal matters to think about right now which I don't think that is any of your business so if you don't mind can you please leave me alone?" the petite brunette said all of that with

one breath with dried up tears on her face. Sam couldn't help but laugh that was so Rachel. " Relax, Rach (Rachel sort of cringed a little at the use of her nickname from a guy she barely even knew) I

was just admiring New York while I still could besides Lima isn't as alive as New York. And honestly I think the question is that why are you sitting on the steps of some hotel and crying at 11:00

o'clock at night." said Sam. Rachel looked at him with those watery hazel eyes hesitated for a bit but then said in barely a whisper but loud enough for Sam to hear " Well, if you must know Finn and I

were walking back to the hotel from watching one of my favorite Broadway shows " The Lion King" and after that he tried to apologize for acting like a jerk to me and I being the nice person the I am

forgave him but then he tried to kiss me but I pulled away and I ran it didn't seem right you know. I, I just don't want to get hurt again." and before she was about to finish what she was saying she

broke down and started to cry. I started to rub her back cause well what do you do when a girl you barely know starts crying in front of you I couldn't just sit their I would look like a douche. After a

good two minutes of them just sitting there rachel spoke again " Thanks Sam for listening and all and well I guess you really didn't need me blabbing out my problems to you tonight so I'm just gonna

go and pretend like we never had this conversation-" " Naw it's cool I think all you need right now is a friend and honestly I think I'm the perfect choice cause when Quinn broke up with me I was really

upset and well pissed but trust me the sad empty feeling in the pit of your stomache wears off after a little while and maybe in your case a few months" I said. " Okay so you wanna walk back to the

hotel together?" she asked me." Sure, and on our way there I'll tell you about the time Stevie and Stacy tried to find me the perfect girl and well lets just say it didn't really work out that good."

Rachel and I talked all the way back to the hotel she was pretty cool you know it was easy for me to talk to her and well be myself show my dorky side a little. Oh yeah another thing I know now is

that Rachel want to learn how to play the guitar which is my area of expertese well next to Avatar of course. I'm going to teach her how to play the guitar when we get back to Lima and I don't know

if it's just me but this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**OKay this is my first fanfiction so it would be realy cool if you guys reviewd. And this might be a one shot or multi chapter depending on what people think of it. If its multi chapter I have it all planned out and I'm gonna make them go all the way to college and well they will eventually become a couple BUT if this turns out to be a one-shot then it'll be left off here. So it's really up to you guys. And who knows if you guys have any suggestions I could add it in my story. ( oh yeah if this turns out to become a multi chapter story then my chapters will become way longer than this.)**


End file.
